ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scaredy-Cats
Testimony *Update: Solod as 99BST/49DNC with Faithful Falcorr and -pdt axes. Bring accuracy food- and build for HEAVY accuracy as this thing has pretty stupidly high evasion even with 8/8 axe merits and every piece of ACC gear I could get my hands on (I was even considering going old school with a maneater for the 5 added accuracy). The evasion gets higher as the HP of the NM gets lower - and after a certain amount of time as I said she starts hitting for 500-600 dmg per swing and can triple attack, being a THF type. I could see speed killing this on SAM possibly being an option, but trying to just outlast her isn't going to work. She gets stronger the longer you fight. DO NOT BELIEVE the post below saying a nursery nazuna can just solo it. No, no it can't. Naz with 5/5 Beast Affinity merits does ok at the start, but can't hit her for anything and will not last long once she pulls out the big damage. Speed of killing and accuracy. That is all. And to the THF below who claimed to just auto attack and do nothing to win with no food/buffs, etc ...either you have the most absurdly godly gear in the game, in which case you are just bragging and not helping anyone, or you are lying. *Died twice as 99Bst/49Dnc with 2x pet -pdt axes (meanwhile I just solod fafnir, nidhogg, and several other old school kings the day before with no trouble at all - this thing hits much harder than they do if you let the fight drag on), full beast affinity merits, shepherd's chain, 8/8 axe merits and capped skill - kept getting it to about 20% hp then the evasion really got out of hand and it started hitting for 500 dmg with very high accuracy. You NEED to kill this thing fast or it will ruin your day, I don't care how good your gear is - if you cannot hit it, it is going to get a huge damage spike and kill you. BRING ACCURACY FOOD. The less you miss, the faster it dies, and it won't get to boost its strength like that. That's the only reason I died - if I'd thought to bring food I would have been fine. ACCURACY IS CRITICAL - yuly didn't ever have this trouble soloing any of the old kings and many other evasive mobs - this thing has ludicrous evasion after a certain time period. KulianTallinn (talk) 05:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC)KulianTallinn (Lakshmi) *PKilled on 99blu/dnc = But only because the Formor Prince heals you as it attacks you, although it could still kill you ~Ilvex *Solo'd as BST/DNC 99 with NurseryNazuna utilizing the Fomor's casting of Cure IV/V on it's current target roughly every ~30 seconds. Pet missed alot. Ate sushi to boost my accuracy. Pet could solo but would take upwards of 20min. Not sure if there is a time limit for the battle. -Genesi Fenrir *died as 99THF/DNC: Used Tavnazian Taco (all on me at the time) I was having problems hitting it, as it was having problems hitting me. The Cure IV/V was keeping me around for a while. Then around 6 min into the battle it stopped missing me, and 7 min into battle damaged increased from around 65 to 100+, and around 8 min jumped to 200+. So besides an increase in evasion and damage, it also gets an accuracy bonus and who knows what else. 437 evasion/417 dagger Oynos Knife/Apaisante --Peetave (talk) 15:03, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Very easy solo as fully merited 99THF/49DNC, Auto-Attack and set my controller down, fight was over in 3-4 minutes, full Mustella and Oxossi Facon X2, no buffs/food.--Blaeden (talk) 16:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) *Easy fight with trusts, no merits, no job points, no buffs, no food and using sparks gear as a fresh 99THF/49NIN. I suspect the above testimonies were made when there were no trusts available or that the fight has been made considerably easier since then. La69 (talk) 17:22, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Video Section heading Write the second section of your page here.